Botan Dorou
by aikocchan
Summary: "When love deny everything," diangkat dari kisah hantu klasik Jepang; "Botan Dorou" featuring Sanada Genichirou dan Yukimura Seiichi (KaneOuji boleh) (KamiKen juga boleh bangeeet) Theme: Ebiet G Ade - Nyanyian Rindu. Warning: Fem! Seiichi, AU, typo, geje, TL ancur-ancuran. Review puhleaseee *pengemis review* but no flame yaa... aku anak baik-baik qaqa...


**Title :** Botan Dorou (Peony Lantern)  
><strong>Writer :<strong> Takigawa Aihara  
><strong>Disclaimer :<br>**_**- The Prince of Tennis**_ punya **Opah Konomi****-sensei  
><strong>_**- 'Botan Dorou' **_naskah asli itu punya **Qu You** (versi China) dan **Asai Ryoi** (versi Jepang)

** Theme Song: Ebiet G Ade "**_**Nyanyian Rindu"  
><strong>_**Mood : **Mode Liburan**  
>Note : <strong>setting era kuno pokonya, TL ancur-ancuran.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Fem! Seiichi. Niatnya mau pake setting jaman Heian. Tapi karena penulisa keseringan tidur di mata kuliah sejarah jepang, maka ya... maaf ya.

_**Aiko no Maegami**_

Minna nyaaa! O mata heee!

Akhirnya nulis lagi setelah cerita terakhir yang publish hampir setahun yang lalu... ufufufufuf /plak . Ya, kali ini kembali melaknatkan mama-papa Rikkai dalam kamuflase SanaYuki. Tapi sebenernya, Saya nulis berdasarkan KaneOuji kok /dor. OH FEELINGS. Saya ngga tau mau nulis apa (ya ngga usah nulis)

Sekilas tentang cerita ini mengenai sebuah _kaidan monogatari_ (cerita hantu) di Jepang yang cukup terkenal berjudul _**Botan Dorou**_. Terinspirasi dari mata kuliahnya pak Budi *sebut merek* yang awalnya presentasi membosankan, sampe akhirnya tertarik sama Botan Dorou yang sempat dipentaskan di kampus sebagai drama waktu saya sd *ngga butuh tau*

Setelah dibaca, cukup menyentuh juga, jadilah ini fanfic. Hueheheheheh...  
>Ditulis dari jaman kapan, baru kelar sekarang. Kena sindrom <strong><em>write-block<em>** sama _**go-block...**_

Akhir kata, selamat membaca.

**P.S.** Kalo ngga ngerti istilah-istilah yg saya pake, googling aja kalo ngga review /dor

* * *

><p><em><strong>Botan Dorou<strong>_

_"Ingatkah kau dengan angin musim itu...?"_

**Kanagawa, musim semi. **

Air laut beriak tenang dengan harum bunga yang terbang dibawa angin.

Pemandangan yang tercipta di depan matanya menggodanya untuk menutup mata menyesap ketenangan. Sejenak hening akan hiruk-pikuk pekerjaan dan aktifitas kota menjauh darinya. Membawanya pada sebuah kedamaian.  
>Dari tebing ia duduk, samar dirinya dapat mendengar kicau camar laut yang membawa teri segar untuk makan siang anak-anaknya yang baru menetas di sarang atas pohon mahoni.<p>

Hari libur memang hebat...

"Gen-chan!"

Kelopak matanya—**Genichirou**, terbuka saat suara itu menyapa dirinya. Didapati olehnya sesosok wanita ber-_yukata_ biru langit dengan rambut biru-nya yang tergelung indah dihiasi _kanzashi_ bunga kiku berwarna senada cakrawala senja.

"Seiichi?"

Ujarnya mengucapkan nama gadis tersebut. Yang disebutkan namanya tersenyum, matanya menyipit karena pipi yang terangkat menutupi _amethyst_ indah tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya-nya menegakkan posisi duduknya dari bersandar pada beludru hijau hamparan tebing.  
>"<em>Kanjo-san<em> bilang, kau ada di sekitar sini, makanya aku pergi menemuimu," akunya polos sembari mengambil tempat di sisi pria berambut hitam tersebut.  
>"Untuk apa kau menemuiku?" Genichirou bertanya lagi.<br>"Haruskah aku memiliki alasan untuk bertemu denganmu?" Seiichi bertanya balik. Anak rambutnya berkibar tertiup desau angin laut.

Pria yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya itupun terdiam. Kehilangan jawaban.

"Aku ingin tenang dalam pangkuanmu," gadis itu membenahi _kimono_-nya yang mulai tersingkap karena angin begitu kencang hari ini.  
>Mendengarnya Genichirou tersenyum. "Apa ayahmu takkan marah?" lengan <em>kinagashi<em> legamnya pun berkibar, seiring rambut gelapnya.  
><strong>Seiichi—<strong>gadis tersebut menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipis, "aku telah pamit kepada pendeta **Kuwahara** untuk pergi ke sini" jawabnya.

Genichirou mengangguk paham. Itu tandanya, pendeta botak tersebut, akan menyiapkan jawaban lain ketika sang _Tenno_ menanyakan keberadaan putri semata wayangnya ini. Sejenak kemudian, tanpa permisi, Seiichi meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan pria yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya tersebut.

"Musim semi ya, aku suka..." gumam gadis tersebut.

"Ya aku juga. Jadi bunga sakura bisa dengan bebas membasahi rambutmu..."

_**Coba engkau katakan padaku,... Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?**_

Genichirou kini berusia 25 tahun. Dengan keinginannya untuk memimpin pasukannya sendiri di kerajaan kecil ini. Tumbuh bersama Seiichi—putri kaisar **Yanagi** satu-satunya, ia jatuh cinta saat mereka beranjak dewasa.  
>Namun hubungan mereka rahasia, karena Genichirou hanyalah seorang pejabat perang rendahan di istana yang hanya setingkat letnan. Dan saat-saat melarikan diri seperti inilah dimana mereka bisa terbebas dari pandangan orang-orang istana.<p>

Menikmati senja

"Gen-chan, sudah sore. Ayo pulang,"

Sayup, suara Seiichi membuka matanya. Rupanya ia tertidur. Mungkin karena angin sejuk ini menggodanya.

"Ya... Kita harus pulang," jawabnya malas. Setengah nyawanya masih tertinggal di alam mimpi sana. Mimpi yang indah...  
>"Kau masih belum sadar juga? Ayo, nanti ayah akan mengetahui aku keluar istana diam-diam, berdua denganmu pula. Habislah kita," Seiichi menarik lengan kekar pemuda tersebut.<p>

Dengan malas, diangkatnya tubuh dari hamparan rumput. Matahari mulai tertidur di pangkuan cakrawala. Hari memang sudah sore. Senja malah. Pemandangan yang indah, Genichirou tak mampu menolak buaiannya.

"_Nee_... Seiichi," ujarnya menarik perhatian gadis tersebut dari ilalang liar seperjalanan mereka pulang, "aku tadi,... bermimpi indah," ujarnya.  
>"<em>Hn<em>? Bermimpi tentang apa?" gadis tersebut bertanya penasaran.  
>"Aku tak bisa cerita,"<br>"Kenapa?"  
>"Karena mimpi itu, harapanku..."<p>

_**Bila larut tiba, wajahmu terbayang,... kerinduan ini semakin dalam**_

_"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan mati sendirian,"_

**Kanagawa, 5 Tahun lalu.**

Kanagawa hari ini dingin. Atau mungkin kanagawa tidak sedingin ini biasanya. Mungkin juga tahun ini sedang dingin-dinginnnya. Apapun itu, yang jelas Genichirou ingin merapatkan _haori_ hitamnya.  
>Tugas berjaganya di perbatasan hari ini memang tak mengenakkan. Dengan angin dingin yang yang mencumbu tubuhnya, membuatnya ingin kembali ke pos jaga dan meminum barang teh hangat sembari menyantap <em>manju<em>.

Apa daya, sebagai prajurit muda, ia harus _nurut_ dengan perintah sang kapten—**Masaharu**.

Berjalan menyusuri garis hutan, ia hanya mendapati putih salju di seluruh pandangannya. Pohon yang bercabang putih, langit putih, tanah putih...

Namun hanya satu yang nampak merah menyala dalam pandangannya. Sesosok ber-_kimono_ merah menyala, tengah berdiri mematung di hadapan lembah yang membentang. Sesosok gadis nampaknya. Jepit rambut kiku yang senad_a __furisode-_nya pun nampak manis bertengger di biru rambutnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

_Siapa dia?_

"Ah," dirinya terhentak. Nampaknya Genichirou mengagetkannya, "aku tersesat,"

_Tapi kau nampak tak tersesat bagiku._

"Benarkah? Di tepi hutan dingin-dingin begini?" ujar Genichirou tak percaya.

Namun gadis tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum manis. Ia memang tersesat.

"Aku tengah melihat kelinci putih, karena lucu ku kejar hingga kemari. sampai,... akhirnya aku tersesat," cerita gadis tersebut tanpa diminta.  
>"Kau tinggal di mana?" tanya Genichirou. Lagi.<br>"Kanagawa-_jou_,"

Sejenak, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ada adrenalin yang jahil meluncur di arteri pembuluh darahnya.

"_Ojou-sama_!"

Pekiknya di detik berikutnya.

"Orang-orang di istana memanggilku demikian, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Seiichi—"  
>"Kau bisa mati sendirian di tempat seperti ini!" hentaknya tanpa sadar yang terkesan membentak sang putri mahkota.<p>

Refleks Genichirou melepaskan _haori_ legamnya barang untuk menutupi tubuh Seiichi—sang putri.

"Aku baik-aik saja, prajurit," ujar Seiichi tertawa. Ia merasa geli saat Genichirou dengan paniknya menyampirkan haori lebarnya pada bahunya.  
>"Namaku Genichirou, <em>Ojou-sama<em>," Genichirou memperkenalkan diri, tepat saat lilitan _haori_-nya selesai dipasang.  
>"Kau tipe panikan," tebak sang putri tepat yang membuat pipi Genichirou merona padam.<br>"Maafkan aku Ojou-sama, tapi anda harus segera masuk ke istana," Genichirou memberondong sang putri untuk meninggalkan tepi hutan segera.  
>"Genichirou-san, tunggu,"<p>

Sejenak Seiichi berusaha melepaskan diri, "lihatlah," jemarinya menunjuk ke atas kepala mereka.  
>Menurut dan penasaran, Genichirou pun mengadah untuk melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukkan sang hime.<p>

Nampak samar 7 warna yang terpapar di langit.

"Karena sedang hujan salju dan ini menjelang senja, maka warnanya terbias menjadi warna pelangi," jelasnya.

Pertama kalinya Genichirou melihat hal se-indah ini. Hal yang ditunjukkan orang lain untuknya.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah memperlihatkan hal yang indah kepadaku. Sekarang, mari kembali ke istana," prajurit muda tersebut pun menggiring sang putri untuk segera menuju tempat yang nyaman dan hangat—istana.  
>"<em>Nee<em>, Genichirou-san, tidakkah kau bosan berjaga di perbatasan istana sendirian?" tanya sang putri.  
>"Ini memang tugas-ku, <em>Ojou-sama<em>,"  
>"Bolehkah aku menemani kalian berjaga lain waktu?"<br>"Itu tidak mugkin dan tidak boleh yang mulia,"  
>"Kenapa? Aku bosan dengan suasana istana,"<br>"Bukankah _Ojou-sama_ memiliki banyak hal untuk di pelajari?"  
>"Itu jika pagi dan siang, sedang sore, aku harus mendengar ceramah <em>Kanjo-san<em> mengenai kelas _biwa_,"

Genichirou mengulum senyum. Sang putri yang di kira-nya sangat sulit didekati, malah terdengar sangat mudah diajak berteman.

"Wah, hamba senang sekali jika bisa mendengar permainan _biwa ojou-sama,_"  
>"Tapi permainan <em>biwa<em>-ku belum seagus itu,..."  
>"Maka itu, <em>Ojou-sama<em> harus latihan lebih giat lagi,"  
>"Lalu aku akan memperdengarkannya untukmu ya," ujar sang putri mahkota antusias.<p>

"Wah, jadi tidak sabar,"

_**Tak mampu mengusir kau yang manis...**_

**Kanagawa, Musim Panas.**

"Selamat pagi, _Taichou_,"

"Selamat pagi," balas Genichirou dengan anggukannya, ketika para prajuritnya memberikan salam.

Pagi yang cerah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman istana, sembari menyesap teh dan semangka dingin di siang hari nanti.

"Selamat pagi Taichou,"

Sapa sebuah suara lembut yang begitu dikenalnya. Tak seperti sapaan lain yang langsung dijawabnya, kali ini Genichirou mengulas senyum sembari merasakan tenang di dadanya.

"Selamat pagi, _Ojou-sama_," jawabnya ketika berpaling pada asal suara sembari membungkuk hormat kepada pewaris tahta tunggal Kanagawa-_jou_ tersebut.  
>"Selamat atas kenaikan pangkatmu," ucap Seiichi formal. Lingkungan istana membuatnya tak bisa bebas barang memeluk Genichirou untuk merayakan kenaikan pangkat sang kapten.<br>"Terima kasih atas ucapannya, _Ojou-sama_," ada rona merah di pipi dan tengkuknya.  
>"Pagi yang indah, maukah kau menemaniku meminum teh di beranda?"<br>"Suatu kehormatan, namun..."

"Kini kau bukan pejabat perang rendahan, Gen-chan,... aku bisa mengundangmu untuk sekedar membicarakan pucuk _sakura_ atau pun guguran bunga _momiji_," senyumnya. Seiichi nampak begitu bahagia.

Mau tak mau ketika orang yang dicintai tersenyum, maka hal yang sama pun terjadi pada orang yang mencintai, "suatu kehormatan untuk hamba, _Ojou-sama_,"

_**Bila saja kau ada di sampingku, sama-sama arungi danau biru**_

"Tidakkan musim panas kali ini begitu cepat datangnya, _Taichou_,"  
>"Begitulah yang hamba rasakan. Namun, hamba dengar, di Hokkaido sana tengah bermekaran bunga matahari. Jadi, sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada hamparan bunga matahari dan angin musim panas yang sejuk," cerita Genichirou.<br>"Enaknya, aku jadi ingin ke sana,...""  
>"Hamba yang akan membawa <em>Ojou-sama<em> ke sana,..." ada senyum dibalik pernyataan Genichirou.  
>"Gen-chan..." tawa-nya sembari mengangkat cawan tehnya, menyesap bau pahit yang menguar. Menutupi malu yang menggurat.<br>"_Ojou-sama_,... Seiichi, sudah lama sekali aku ingin mengatakannya,..."

Dari memandang langit, Seiichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam kelam tersebut.

"Gen-chan..."

"_Ojou-sama, Taichou-san_, maaf mengganggu," seorang prajurit datang ditengah hal penting yang hampir dikatakannya, "kami mendapat surat perang dari perbatasan barat,..."

_**Bila malam mata enggan terpejam, berbincang tentang bulan merah**_

"Memang itu wilayah kita, jika kerajaan mereka tetap ingin memperebutkannya, maka kita harus siap berperang. Maka malam ini semua, siapkan seluruh unit, kita akan menuju perabatasan kerajaan di Nagano" lapor Genichirou pada sang _Tenno_.  
>"Maka pertahankanlah perbatasan tersebut,"<br>"Baik, yang mulia,"

Perang pun diumumkan.

"Gen-chan,..."

Berhenti sejenak dari langkah yang diambilnya cepat, Genichirou menoleh pada sosok yang telah mengejarnya sedari ia keluar selesai menghadap sang kaisar.

"_Ojou-sama_? Apa yang anda lakukan diluar sini? Situasi sedang ribut, maka sebaiknya _Ojou-sama_ masuk ke dalam ruangan," Genichirou menyematkan _haori_ besarnya pada pundak sang putri mahkota, persis seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.  
>"Aku perlu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, Taichou," tegas sang <em>hime<em>.  
>"Kerajaan kita akan berperang," ada nada lesu dalam penjelasan sang pemuda.<br>"Dan kau akan pergi?" tatapnya tak percaya.  
>"Aku yang akan memimpin,"<p>

Tak perlu menunggu detik selanjutnya, ketika kata-kata yang diucapkan Genichirou menyentuh titik, ia langsung mendekap tubuh besar sang perwira.

"Jangan pergi, Gen-chan..." lirihnya.

Sejenak Genichirou terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau masih memiliki hal yang belum kau katakan padaku tadi pagi,..." tagih Seiichi dengan tatapan yang mulai erlinang airmata.

Dan Genichirou pun semakin terdiam. Gamang. Ia hanya tak ingin satu kata malah membuatnya goyah.  
>Maka tangan kirinya menarik tubuh sang putri erat dalam dekapannya, dengan tangan yang lain meraih dagu Seiichi yang ujungnya basah terkena tetes airmata. Dan sejenak kemudian, disapunya hangat bibir sang pemilik rambut sewarna sapphire tersebut, memberikannya kecupan yang dalam.<p>

Sejenak kedua iris _amethyst_ nya terbelalak. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja didapatnya. Namun pualam malam tersebut malah menatap nya dingin.

"Percayalah, aku akan kembali..."

_**Coba engkau dengar lagu ini, aku yang tertidur dan tengah bermimpi...**_

**Kanagawa-jou, Musim Gugur**

Perang telah usai, setelah 3 bulan pertahanan. Menjaga perbatasan dari pihak musuh memang tak pernah gampang ceritanya. Maka sekarang adalah saat yang dinantikan oleh para prajurit dan dirinya—pulang.  
>Kenangan akan Seiichi, segera membayanginya. 3 bulan tanpa menghubungi gadis terseut, membuatnya rindu pada senja yang mereka lalui berdua.<p>

"Perbatasan telah selesai kami amankan, selanjutnya hanya menunggu informasi dari pihak penjagaan," lapor Genichirou pada sang Kaisar.  
>"Terima kasih, atas kerja kerasmu, <em>Taichou<em>," jawabnya. Raut wajahnya memang selalu datar. Entah perasaanya saja atau bukan, namun ia merasa kali ini lebih dingin.

Laporan telah ia langsung sampaikan pada sang _Tenno_, namun sosok Seiichi tak sedikitpun nampak dalam pandangannya. Seribu satu dugaan mengalir dalam otaknya.

"Mungkin ia sedang menghadiri upacara minum teh," duga-nya sembari berjalan menuju kediamannya di salah satu sudut kerajaan.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang," ujarnya menggeser pintu kediaman dinas-nya ini. Sepi.<p>

Seorang wanita tua nampak keluar dari dalam rumah dengan gesek suara kain _kimono_ yang beradu dengan licinnya lantai kayu.

"_Okaerinasai_," jawab wanita tersebut.  
>"Ah, Hiroko-san," Genichirou menyambut dengan senyum wanita bungkuk tersebut dengan memeluknya.<br>"Lama sekali kau pergi," ujar wanita yang telah mengabdi padanya selama lebih dari 5 tahun tersebut.

Namun Genichirou hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa.

"Adakah _kinagashi_ yang bersih untukku?" tanyanya.  
>"Ingin pergi kemana lagi? Baru saja pulang dari perang. Istirahatlah sejenak, akan ku buatkan teh panas dan <em>dango<em> kesukaanmu,"  
>Sang pemuda menggeleng pelan, "aku ingin pergi menemui <em>Ojou-hime<em>,"

Sesaat ekspresi wajah Hiroko berubah dari ceria ke muram.

Menyadari hal yang drastis ini, Genichirou menumbuhkan banyak tanda tanya dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa Hiroko-san?" tanyanya heran.

Tangan keriput wanita tersebut terjulur meraih pipinya. Diusapnya pelan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti anak sendiri... "_Danna_,..." ujarnya gemetar.

Dibimbingnya wanita tersebut untuk duduk di lantai _genkan_ rumahnya.

"Ada apa Hiroko-san? Ceritakanlah padaku..."  
>"Seiichi-hime... sudah tiada,"<p>

Genichirou diam saat wanita tersebut mulai berlinang airmata. Lirih isak tangisnya sayup terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Genichirou tak mampu mencerna informasi se-minim itu.  
>"Akhir musim panas lalu,... Hime-sama terkena penyakit demam, dan meninggal karena bantuan tabib terlambat didapatkannya," jelas Hiroko.<p>

Genichirou mengernyitkan dahi-nya. Sejenak tersenyum.

"Mungkin sekarang ia tengah memandangi guguran daun _momiji_. Nah, aku ganti baju sejenak, sepulangku nanti, buatkan—"  
>"<em>Danna, Ohime-sama<em> sudah tiada," selak Hiroko dengan pernyataanya, "3 minggu lalu, dayang istana datang padaku. Mereka menitipkanku untuk memberikan ini kepada_ Danna_," diulurkannya sesuatu yang terlapis dengan kain _furoshiki_.

Genichirou menerimanya dalam diam. Tangannya perlahan gemetar. Dibukannya benda tersebut dari lapisannya.  
>Terbaring sebuah <em>kanzashi<em> kiku yang dipakai sang putri di senja itu. _Kanzashi_ favorit-nya jika Seiichi menyematkannya pada rambut biru legamnya tersebut.

"Hamba akan membiarkan _Danna_ sendirian dulu, jika _Danna_ ingin, aku akan mengantarkan ke tempat peritirahatan terakhir Hime-sama,"

Genichirou masih diam.

"Saya mohon diri dulu,"

_**Kapan lagi kita akan bertemu? Meski hanya sekilas kau tersenyum**_

Malam merambah, dengan bulan menggantung sedih.

Entah sudah pukul berapa, namun yang pasti ia sudah terduduk lama di beranda samping rumahnya. Seperti tak mempercayai berita kepergian Seiichi, ia terus memandangi _kanzashi_ bisu tersebut.

"Seiichi,..."

Tatapannya kosong...

"Gen-chan,? Gen-chan?"

Terdengar samar sebuah suara yang dikenalinya memanggilnya. Hanya ada satu orang yang memanggilnya demikian.

Bergegas, ia membuka pintu beranda dan mendapati sesosok wanita yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Wanita yang begitu dikenalinya.

"Sei... ichi...?"

Sosok tersebut langsung menggabruknya begitu pintu beranda dibukanya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," ujar wanita tersebut.  
>"Seiichi?" Genichirou melepas lingkaran tangan sang putri dan menatap wajahnya. Dalam, "mereka bilang kau sudah meninggal,"<br>Seiichi menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, "mereka juga bilang kalau kau gugur dalam pertempuran,"

Akhirnya berdua terdiam saling berpandangan.

"Tapi yang penting kini kau baik-baik saja," pria tersebut membawa Seiichi ke dalam pelukannya.  
>"Aku merindukanmu, Gen-chan..." lirih gadis tersebut.<br>"Terlebih aku..."

Ditatapnya pendar _amethyst_ dalam gelap malam tersebut, "lalu, mengapa kau memberikanku _kanzashi_ mu ini?" tanya Genichirou.

"Aku bermaksud memberikannya di hari kau berangkat ke barat. Namun, _kanjo -san_ terlambat menyapaikannya dan malah menyampaikan ke rumahmu," jelas Seiichi.

Di tangan yang memegang hiasan rambut tersebut, kini mengarah pada rambut biru-nya. Dipasangkan _kanzashi_ tersebut pada gelung rambut sang gadis.  
>Sedikit terbungkuk, membuat wajahnya kini sejajar dengan Seiichi. Tanpa kesulitan, dikecup oleh sang putri rahang tegasnya.<p>

Menyadarinya, Genichirou hanya terpana dengan senyum malu gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Itu,... balasan saat kau hendak berangkat perang," ujar Seiichi pelan. Begitu pelan saking malu nya.

Tersenyum simpul, Genichirou meraih kedua tangan sang putri, dan mnegajaknya duduk pada lantai beranda yang setinggi lututnya.

"Seiichi, ada hal yang ingin ku katakan padamu,..." kedua iris pualam hitamnya menatap intens pada Seiichi, yang membuat jantung keduanya berdebar tak karuan, "... aku mencintaimu,"

Satu kecupan pun diberikannya pada putri tunggal Kaisar tersebut.

_**Kapan lagi kita nyanyi bersama?**_

Hiroko terbangun dari tidurnya karena seperti mendengar sang Danna berbicara pada orang lain. Namun siapa pada malam selarut ini? Jika pun teman atau tamu, sang danna lebih suka menerimanya pada siang hari.  
>Penasaran, ia mengenakan <em>haori<em> panjanganya untuk menangkal dingin pada tubuh renta-nya. Berjalan menuju beranda, ia melihat dari balik pintu kertas, pendar cahaya lampion. Nampak bayangan sang majikan yang dikenalinya. Ia nampak tengah berbincang. Namun tiada siapa-siapa di sebelahnya.

Semakin ingin tahu, diintipnya melalui jendela yang di gesernya sedikit.

Entah ini matanya, atau memang dirinya sedang lelah karena telah membereskan rumah seharian. Yang ia lihat adalah sang majikan yang tengah bercumbu dengan sosok sebentuk arwah.

"_Danna_..."

Antara ingin mencegah dan _ngeri_, namun Hiroko tak bisa apa-apa, karena rasa kengeriannya lebih besar dari rasa ingin menyadarkan majikannya tersebut.

* * *

><p>Pagi pun datang. Dengan Hiroko tersadar bahwa cahaya matahari sudah merasuki celah-celah jendela. Pantulannya meresap hangat pada lantai kayu rumah dinas mungil ini.<p>

Tersadar dengan kejadian semalam, ia langsung bergegas mencari sang majikan. Menyusuri lorong, namun sepi yang dirasakannya. Kehadiran sang danna tak dimanapun ditemukannya. Nampaknya sudah pergi berdinas ke istana.

"Mungkin yang semalam itu hanya mimpi. Mungkin _Danna_ terlalu merindukan Seiichi-hime..."

* * *

><p>"Gen-chan..."<br>"Seiichi? Kau datang menemuiku lagi,"  
>"Aku merindukanmu..."<p>

Hiroko mendengar lagi suara itu. Hiroko merasakan lagi hal seperti malam-malam yang kemarin. Jika ini sudah malam ke-lima, apakah masih pantas disebut mimpi? Ia tak ingin _Danna_-nya bersedih jika ia berterus terang merasa terusik dengan kejadian ini. Namun ia juga merasa kalau hal seperti ini sangat tak sehat untuk pemuda matang tersebut.

Dalam kebingungannya, wanita berambut cokelat yang mulai dihiasi putih uban tersebut pun menyambangi kuil istana.

"Kuwahara-san, apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk _danna_?" tanyanya putus asa.

Pendeta botak tersebut nampak berpikir. Tak pernah ada yang datang kepadanya mengadu hal seperti ini, "Hiroko-san, sebaiknya Genichirou-sama diberitahukan untuk tidak menjawab panggilan roh tersebut setiap malam. Saya percaya, perlahan-lahan, gangguan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya," saran pendeta kerajaan tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk sarannya, namun berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun," pinta wanita tersebut.

"Saya janji, Hiroko-san, saya janji,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Danna<em>..."

Pada satu kesempatan, Hiroko mencoba untuk berbincang dengan tuannya ini.

"Ada apa Hiroko-san...?" Genichirou yang tengah menghabiskan sore di beranda ini pun menoleh pada sang _tetsudai_.  
>"Maaf untuk kelancangan saya sebelumnya, tapi..." kata-katanya terputus menatap Sang <em>danna <em> yang menanti kalimat demi kalimat darinya itu, "...sudah beberapa malam ini, hamba mendapati _danna_ sering berada di beranda malam-malam dengan lampion yang menyala,"

Genichirou mengganti posisi duduknya dengan mendengar lebih seksama pada ocehan sang dayang.  
>"Dan hamba mendapati <em>danna<em> selalu berbicara pada seseorang, namun nampak pada saya tidak ada siapa-siapa yang sedang bersama danna,"

Genichirou menghela nafas berat pada akhir cerita Hiroko.

"Maaf telah membuatmu terusik," di luar dugaan, sang _danna_ malah meminta maaf, "... aku pun merasa ada yang salah, namun..." pandangannya menatap tatapan sayu wanita tersebut, "... aku begitu merindukannya,"  
>Didekapnya telapak tangan Genichirou yang teronggok di sisi tubuhnya. Hangat, diusapnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar karena sering kerja berat, "<em>danna<em>, ada baiknya jika panggilan itu tidak _danna_ jawab..."

"Biarkan ia tenang..."

* * *

><p>"Gen-chan,... Gen-chan,..."<p>

Suara itu kini datang kembali. Membuatnya tak tenang. Ingin sekali ia menjawabnya, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menjawabnya.

"Gen-chan,... ini aku, ... bukalah pintunya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

Seminggu telah berlalu. Namun tak sekalipun panggilan itu berhenti kepadanya.  
>Hiroko pun merasakan hal yang sama, sehingga tak perlu ditanyakannya lagi mengapa penyebab sang <em>danna<em> nampak lesu akhir-akhir ini. Kasihan juga melihat sosoknya yang jauh dari kata bahagia tersebut.

"_Danna_, hamba tak tahan jika terus-terusan melihat _danna_ sepeti ini," adu sang _tetsudai _kepada Genichrou.  
>"Aku hanya merindukannya, Hiroko-san..." jawabnya lirih. Pandangannya kosong,...<br>"Jika demikian, maka temuilah Hime-sama malam ini..."

* * *

><p>"Gen-chan,... Gen-chan,... ini aku, bukalah pintunya,"<p>

Genichirou pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Menggeser pintu kamarnya, dan mendapati sosok Seiichi dalam _yukata_ sewarna senja.

"Seiichi," ujarnya. Nada-nya menggandung makna senang sekali bertemu dengan gadis tersebut.  
>"Aku merindukanmu," senyumnya menjadi haru.<br>"Maaf, aku seharusnya aku tak menghindar darimu," didekapnya tubuh mungil tersebut, "jangan pergi dariku lagi, Seiichi," pinta-nya dengan terisak.  
>"Seperti aku ingin jauh darimu saja," merenggang dari pelukannya sejenak, Seiichi mengusap lembut tulang pipi kokoh sang pemuda, "kita takkan terpisah, ingat itu," senyumnya.<p>

Tak lagi menemukan kata-kata yang bisa dituangkan, Genichirou menarik kembali sang Hime ke dalam pelukannya.  
>Menyesap aroma <em>lavender<em> dari tengkuknya yang sedikit tertutupi anak rambut. Hiasan kiku-nya jatuh hingga ke telinga. Ada perasaan hangat yang tumbuh di hatinya.

"Hei, aku mencintaimu..."

Tersenyum paham, Genichirou mengusap pipi sang putri. Membawanya dalam satu kecupan yang dalam.

"Jangan pergi lagi,..."

_**Tatapanmu, membasuh luka...**_

"_Danna_,... ini sudah pagi..." Hiroko mengawali aktifitas pagi yang seperti biasa; membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin segar merasuk ke dalam rumah walau dingin. Membawa aroma matahari yang samar.

Namun pagi ini berbeda seperti biasa. Pintu kamar sang tuan nampak tak tertutup seperti biasanya. Penasaran, coba diintipnya ke dalam.  
>Hal yang membuatnya terpekik adalah sadanya sesosok tengkorak yang terbaring di samping tubuh Genichirou.<br>Sang tuan masih nampak tertidur. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Sedikit ulasan senyum membuat Hiroko tak tega membangunkannya. Namun karena fenomena yang tak biasa ini, membuatnya harus bergegas membuat sang _danna _ tersadar.

"_Danna_! _Danna_! Bangunlah!" ia mengguncang-guncang tuuh besar pemuda tersebut. Namun tak juga kunjung bangun. Hiroko panik. Dicarinya titik denyut di tubuh Genichirou. Hilang...

"_Danna_... akhirnya..."

* * *

><p><strong>Aiko no Atogami:<strong>

Akhirnya selesai! Satu lagi persembahan abal dari saya.  
>Berniat mau bikin versi KaneOuji sih dor  
>Lagi penuh FEELINGS gara-gara keseringan bikin poster mereka.<p>

**Dedicated to:**

All KaneOuji-fans, sama SanaYuki-fans. Apalagi yang bisa baca bahasa indonesia :3

Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
